The Cat
by Sandyswrite
Summary: Jefferson wouldn't help him, so David went to the fairy dust mines to find the magic he needed. But when someone from the Mad Hatter's past makes herself known, the story changes. Between ogres and witches, madness and reality, one character's greatest challenge is understanding the nature of true love. A Season 2 re-write.
1. Prologue

**CAUTION:** a main character has _**DISSOCIATIVE IDENTITY DISORDER**_, also known as _**MULTIPLE **__**PERSONALITY DISORDER**_. If this subject is trigger-y for you in any way, please DO NOT READ this fanfic.

**CAUTION:** At least one **_child_ **will be _**physically** _(NOT sexually) _**harmed** _in this story. If this is trigger-y for you, please DO NOT READ this fanfic.

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT***

I didn't do any extensive research on dissociative identity disorder-just skimmed some articles and read a few personal stories about it-but I thought it was better to be safe than sorry and caution readers. :) Just know that the disorder is induced by fairy tale-esque magic, so it's probably not going to be represented realistically, anyway. ;P

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Anywho, hello. :D I'm Sandy. I came up with this idea...quite a long time ago, before Once Upon a Time: in Wonderland came out, so for the most part, this story has nothing to do with that spin-off. However, that might change in future chapters, depending on what I decide to write/rewrite/etc.. While I've got part I of this story planned out, I haven't actually finished writing everything yet. I'll let you know if pairings, ratings, warnings, etc. change.

This is going to be a two-part rewrite of Season 2, starting with the episode "Broken" and continuing after "Lady of the Lake."

**BASIC FACTS (for PART I only):**

_Pairings_: canon, canon sexual tensions, no OC pairings (though, obviously, it's ultimately up to the readers' interpretation)

_Length_: Not sure yet, but so far the chapters I've written are relatively short (1-4 pages)

_Rating_: T for language (no F-bombs), possible sexual innuendos (Hook's gonna be in this story, after all)

Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT***

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in regards to the television series, "Once Upon a Time." I am not profiting from this story, etc, etc, you guys get the gist. :)**

PART I: CURIOSITY

Prologue

A magical wind swooped through her wall, then through her flesh. Her fingers stiffened over the keyboard. Everything seemed to slice through her psyche at once, destroying a fragile reality and replacing it with a more overwhelming one. It was too much. Her breath became shallow; her heart constricted. _It was too much._

She was bursting through her front door before she even realized it. Unshed tears stung her eyes. Blinking against them, she was running forward, searching-searching-searching for…_June_.

She turned right on the sidewalk, ready to shout out her friend's name, when she spotted another one rushing toward her.

"Mimi?" Sister Sarah asked, though by her tone, she must have known that wasn't her real name.

"No…it's Melanie."

Sister Sarah's dark, older face paled. The recognition in her eyes was unmistakable, and terrifying. Before Melanie could ask a single question, Sister Sarah yanked her forward and held her tightly.

"My name is Galinda," she said. She let out a shaky, hesitant breath. "I was…a friend of June's."

Melanie pulled from the embrace. "June? Where is she? What happened to her?"

Galinda shook her head. _Sister Sarah _had cried often, over every little inconvenience. This woman, apparently, did not. But she didn't have to shed a tear for Melanie to understand what she was communicating.

"No." Her chest felt as if had concaved. She doubled over, breathless. "_No_. No, what happened?"

"Melanie-"

"_What happened_?!"

The older woman frowned. "The queen happened."

Time became sluggish then. With so many lives buzzing in her brain-so many names, so many faces-it was difficult to figure out how _Melanie_ would react to such a response. She was no where close to an answer when she started running.

"Melanie!" Sister S-_Galinda_ said. "Melanie! Wait! Where are you going?!"

_ I'm going after the queen._ Melanie's fists tightened. _No…no, I'm going to _kill_ the queen._

Her body burned by the time she approached the town's border. Logic had drowned in grief long ago, and she was beyond caring about thinking things through. She just needed to keep moving. She needed to murder that witch. She needed-

An avalanche of purple smoke descended upon her. She coughed out of instinct, but the smoke felt nonexistent. This life…these lives…they were beginning to feel the same way.

She was a few feet away from the town border when she stopped. Clouds seemed to swirl inside her head. Everything glowed and flowed. Her dark brown eyes faded into a bright teal. The color purple cascaded down her red hair in streaks, like giant tear drops. Something…powerful, was stirring within her. It was pleasant. It was ticklish. It was…

She turned, looking back at the town for the first time. She grinned a most manic grin. "_Curious_."

***OUATOUATOUAT***

For updates about **"The Cat,"** go to my tumblr page, "Sandy's Write." The url is on my fanfiction profile page.


	2. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Season 2, Episode 3, "Lady of the Lake."**

**For updates/fanart about **"The Cat,**"**** go to my tumblr page, **"Sandy's Write."** The url is on my fanfiction profile page.**

Chapter 1

Posters popped up all over town during the next few days. Everyone was frantic in their search for loved ones, for enemies-for anyone who could prevent the insanity of their situations from swallowing them whole. Cheshire found it all so…_fascinating_.

Hiding on the rooftop of an elderly building, she peered across the street at the buildings littered with poorly drawn pictures. Never before had she seen such a large search for so many people at once. This village-this _town_ was wonderfully strange. She was eager to talk to its citizens, but experience taught her that distant observations must be completed first. People tended to be most unveiled when they thought no one was watching.

Smiling a disturbingly wide smile, Cheshire's gaze fell upon a handsome man and a young boy. The man was covered in dirt and sweat. The boy…looked familiar. Cheshire bended her body over the roof's edge, squinting to get a better look at his face. She had seen it before, yet she knew she hadn't.

"How odd," she said, delighted. Eagerness trumped wisdom as she ran to the set of ladders-_the fire escape_-on the other side of the small building. She climbed down it in a matter of seconds, dropping to the ground with graceful ease.

Her approach of the two gentlemen was swift and silent. She strode behind them, her ears sensitive to their words.

"You'd get more done if you let me help," the boy said.

The man huffed. "We've been over this, Henry."

"I know…I just don't want to keep standing back doing nothing when I could be helping."

"You're not experienced in mining. I know you mean well, but you could accidentally do more harm than good."

A pause. "Is there anything I can do, other than watch you guys do everything for Mom and Snow?"

The man draped an arm over Henry's shoulder. "Stay safe, and never stay quiet. Your input is the one I value most right now."

The boy beamed.

Cheshire's eyebrows shot up. She could only see a portion of his face, but the expression he wore…she _had _seen it before. Why couldn't she remember? She had never had difficulty with her memory before. There must be something…special, about Henry.

"Hello," she said. The two in front of her came to an abrupt halt, heads snapping back at her. They relaxed somewhat when they saw-when they _assumed_-she wasn't a threat. She smirked. "Who are you?"

The man furrowed his brow. "Um…well, my name is David." He glanced down at the boy. "And this is Henry. Who are you?"

"Have we met?" Henry asked her. He was squinting at her now like she had at him earlier.

Her eyes sparkled. "I am Cheshire. And, no, I do not recall meeting you."

"Cheshire?" Henry's confusion gave way to excitement. "Like the cat? Are you from Wonderland? Do you know the Mad Hatter? His name is Jefferson."

"You know the Hatter, as well?" This was proving to be a most worthy endeavor. "How?"

"He lives here with his daughter, Pai-_Grace_."

"Grace. Yes, he mentioned her quite often. Obsessively. Is he a friend of yours? Is Grace?"

"Not at the moment," David said, eyeing her warily. "How do you know him, exactly? You didn't say."

"No, I did not." They held each other's gazes for an intense moment. Soon, Cheshire had to laugh at his determined expression. He looked constipated. "Our relationship was a complex one. He…I suppose he was my friend."

"You 'suppose?'"

"Yes."

He scrunched his face for a moment. "Do you…do you think you could convince him to help us?"

"With what?"

David carefully took out a thick cloth from his jacket. With a quick flick of his wrist, the cloth became a top hat.

Cheshire laughed. "You want him to get it to work, don't you?" At the man's hopeful stare, she laughed harder. "Fate has never been kind to him."

"Can you get him to help us or not?" he asked, glaring.

"I would love to see the Hatter again. And this Grace he always spoke about." She glanced down at Henry. His hopeful look was not as amusing as David's for some reason. "I suppose I could try."

"Thank you." Whatever mistrust the man had against her, it crumbled in that instance. "Thank you. Come on, I know where he lives."

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT***

During their travel to the Hatter's residence, Henry explained the curse to her. In a lot of ways, it made sense; the desperation, the lost friends and foes, the overall chaos. What didn't make sense was her part in it. After all, she seemed to be the only one who didn't have a Storybrooke counterpart. Other than the Hatter, of course.

She grinned up at Jefferson's mansion, curious about how the curse had harmed him. He seemed better off here than he was in Wonderland.

"It's secluded," she noted aloud. "He loves seclusion."

"I think he was lonely," Henry said as David rang the doorbell.

Cheshire cocked an eyebrow at him. Storing his comment in the back of her mind to think about later, she quietly walked down the front porch and snuck to the side of the mansion. She was never fond of direct approaches-not as a first response.

The lowest window was a few inches above her head. Staring up at it longingly, she bit her lip. This human form complicated a lot of her abilities, but perhaps if she could get a good look at the inside….

She jumped, seeing slivers of a room through the blinds.

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT***

He and Grace were preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. His grip on the spoon tightened.

"Who is that?" she asked, holding onto the jar of marinara sauce.

Jefferson stared in the direction of where the front door was. He immediately tamed the panic that churned within him. "I don't know." Letting go of the spoon, he smiled over at his daughter. "Stay here. I'll go see."

"It's okay, Papa," she said as he left. She sounded worried about him, and pitifully so.

It was nothing compared to how worried he was about her.

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT***

When he finally answered the door, he didn't look nearly as worn as when David first met him. However, there was still that slightly crazed look in his eyes. It made David take a fraction of a step closer to his grandson.

"I told you, I can't help you. Go away," Jefferson said, ready to slam the door.

David snapped his hands up, keeping the door from closing. "Please, just hear me out. There's an old friend of yours who wants to talk to you."

At this, Jefferson reduced some of his pressure against the door and peeked over it. He glanced back and forth between David and Henry. Obviously aggravated, he narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

David looked over his shoulder.

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT***

Finally making out enough details of the room, Cheshire jumped one more time, closing her eyes and concentrating while doing so. One second, she was outside, the next-

She landed on the carpet. An enjoyable warmth seeped into her skin. For a moment, she remained motionless, allowing her surroundings to exist as if she wasn't affecting them. She held her breath and listened….

Her eyes snapped open. There was so much to see, to analyze-but she could hear someone moving in a nearby room. She could also smell food coming from that same direction. Prioritizing, she headed toward the most curious aspect of the mansion.

The kitchen was massive, like all the other rooms. It's shininess could be blinding if you looked at it from the wrong angle. Despite all of this, what drew Cheshire's eye the most was a girl, sitting at the counter and leisurely spinning a jar of…red stuff. By chance, her gaze raised high enough to see Cheshire.

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT***

"You're out of your mind," Jefferson said, still trying to close his door. David pushed himself against it.

"She was here. Really," Henry said. "We wouldn't lie to you."

"You'd say anything to get your family back."

"But we're not," Charming grunted. "Please, just-"

"I told you both I can't. There are a lot of magical beings here-go ask them-"

A cacophony of noise-a _shatter_-erupted in the back. "Grace?" Jefferson forgot about the door and rushed to his daughter. "Grace?!" He hit his hip against the corner of a side-table, forcing him to stumble into the kitchen. His heart leaped into his throat at the sight of a red-headed woman, sitting cross-legged on the countertop. Remarkably, his eyes managed to tear away from her and scan the room. Grace stood, unharmed, a few feet away. In front of her was the stool she had been sitting on, toppled over. Behind her was a broken vase.

"Grace," he breathed, running over to her. He grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "N-no, Papa. I'm sorry. I was-she just-"

He held her tightly against him, pressing her head near his pounding heart. "Shhhh, it's okay." He looked over at the woman-and Charming and Henry, who had apparently followed him into his home.

"See," Henry said, motioning toward the now-grinning woman. He gave Jefferson a guilt-ridden smile. "I told you we weren't lying."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Before the Curse_

_ Cheshire floated through the lower floors of the castle. The queen was performing yet another set of executions in the courtyard. Despite her demand for the purple cat to remain by her side, Cheshire found the executions too intolerable to witness. After all, killing people over and over and over again lost its charm and became dull. Horribly dull._

_ She ventured out to a corner of the castle that she had never visited before. By the natives, it was secretly called "the prison," even though it didn't appear as such. The queen was clever that way._

_ The newest member of the prison, whom Cheshire had only heard about, occupied the largest room. There used to be a mattress in there, a bathroom, a kitchen-as she entered the room now, she was shocked to find it empty of these things, and full of nothing but thread, needles, fabric, and hats; many, many, many hats._

_ "My," she said, gazing up at the hat-towers with awe. "How…extraordinary."_

_ Hearing crazed mumblings and giggles, she floated farther into the room. Her pointed ears perked at the sight of a man; the Mad Hatter, no doubt. He was more remarkable than she could have ever imagined._

_ "What are you saying?" she asked, approaching him._

_ He jumped and fell out of his chair at the sight of her. Whatever he had been giggling about earlier clearly didn't amuse him any longer. Armed with a needle and a half-finished top hat, he stood up and seethed. "Get out."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Get out!"_

_ "I don't like to leave my curiosity unappeased. It's maddening."_

_ "Is that supposed to be funny?"_

_ "Funny?" she laughed. "You are incredible. I cannot believe I found your story to be boring."_

_ His face red, he lowered the needle and hat on the table in front of him. Then he reached over, grabbed a few other hats, and chucked them at her._

_ She blinked, becoming intangible before the hats could hit her. They flew through her chest and hit the wall._

_ He gawked at her. "You're not real."_

_ "I beg your pardon?"_

_ He laughed hysterically. "You're not even real!"_

_ She grinned. "Is that what you think?"_

_ "Isn't it obvious? It's not enough for the queen to have my head, she has to have my mind, too! You are nothing but a hallucination." He was crying, he was laughing so hard._

_ "Remarkable…simply remarkable…." She floated closer to him, lowering herself so that she was eye-level with him. When he swatted at her, she became intangible again. He smashed his forehead against the table. Repeatedly._

_ How did she overlook such a being?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had all gone into the main room. David and Henry sat on one couch together, Jefferson and Grace sat on the other, and Cheshire laid across the floor. The silence was heavy, but Cheshire wasn't bothered by it. She was too busy focusing on Jefferson's face. He was seething-an expression she recognized well-but he was trying to hide it. She imagined he didn't want to express his obvious rage in front of his daughter…for what reason, Cheshire couldn't determine.

"You can't be her," he said, his face practically twitching. "It's not possible."

She smirked. "You haven't changed as much as I thought. Despite this, you are still the most interesting person I have ever met."

"I don't believe this." He rubbed his face with shaking hands.

"Why?"

"_Why_?"

"Uh, Cheshire," David said, "you're not helping."

"Helping? Oh, that's right." She swung her legs up and out, throwing herself up into a standing position. "Jefferson, they want you to use your hat."

He took in a deep, trembling breath. His eyes were so wide, so crazed, so _furious_, they seemed on the verge of popping out of his skull. "I know."

"Oh. Well, I'm here to support them."

"I don't care what you are here to do. And even if I did, it doesn't change the fact that _I can't make the hat work_."

"But there's magic here now."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Not really."

"If it is so easy, you do it."

"Okay. But I still need you as the navigator."

"…You're serious? You're going to try to make it work?"

"Yes. With your help. Otherwise, I could be opening a portal to virtually anywhere."

"…You can open portals?"

"I've never tried it, but I can teleport from location to location. I figure the general concept of portal-jumping is similar."

"You…can open portals…." He stood up, clenching his hands into fists. His face contorted so much that he looked like he was choking.

"Papa," Grace said softly, touching his arm. "Papa, are you okay?"

Jefferson took several more deep breaths until his body went rigid. With great care, he lifted his hand-freeing himself from Grace's grip-and placed it on top of his daughter's head. Then he turned to David. "After I do this for you…I'm done. I'm _done_. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I think I do."

"Good…. Let's…let's just get this over with."

David cautiously removed the hat from his jacket and placed it on the coffee table. Jefferson guided his daughter to the back of the room. She protested-as did Henry when David forced him to do the same-but both children obeyed.

"Why must they stand back?" Cheshire asked. "I was under the impression that you wanted the hat to work."

David, standing next to her now, scrunched his face. "Doesn't mean I want my grandson to go through it. It's dangerous."

"_Grandson_?" She leaned her back at a harsh angle, taking another look at the boy. "…Amazing."

"Alright, alright," Jefferson said, coming up beside her. He glared at David. "You might want to back up a few steps." When the man did, Jefferson turned his glare on her. "Ready when you are."

She looked down at the hat. Twirling her wrists around-something that had been a lot harder to do when she was a cat-she felt the magic strengthen within her. It coursed through her veins, then flew around the top hat. It wasn't long before a small, weak purple tornado surrounded them.

"This isn't enough!" Jefferson said.

Indeed, it was not. The winds merely brushed against them, sucking nothing in. But, try as she might, she couldn't force any more power out of this human form. She looked up at the Hatter and shook her head.

"Can you try harder?" David asked, daring to step up to the portal. "It looks-"

"This isn't enough to get one person through," Jefferson said.

_Not one _whole_ person._ With a wicked smile, Cheshire dunked her head into the hat. The chaos of the portal deafened her, but her eyes managed to penetrate to the other side. There were so many trees, so much sky-much more breathable than Wonderland's weighted atmosphere.

She was yanked back into the now-silent room. Somehow, it was even more deafening the loud portal had been.

"I told you," Jefferson huffed, "I can't make it work. Now, leave."

"Did you see anything?" Henry asked Cheshire, running up to her. Grace trailed behind him. "Did you see anyone?"

"I saw a massive, luscious forest, and a sky that looked like a diluted ocean."

"So it _is _there," David said. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Good…good."

"Did you not hear me?" the Hatter said. "Go."

"Papa-"

"But you got it to work," David said. He reached out, perhaps to touch Jefferson's shoulder, but the other man flinched away. "If you need more power…I think I can get it."

"No, that wasn't-"

"Please. We're so close."

"If you're thinking about going to Rumplestilskin-"

"I was actually thinking about Regina."

"Even worse. No. Absolutely not."

"But-"

"No. I did as you asked, under terms you said you understood. Now, I won't tell you again."

"Jefferson," Henry said, his tone pleading-to the point where it sounded like he was whining. He came dangerously close to him, which made David leap after him. "Jefferson, _please_-"

"Henry," David said, pulling him back. "Come on, let's-"

"We've almost got it, Jefferson. Please. If Grace was out there, wouldn't you want us to help you?"

"But you _didn't_." Spasms traveled up his neck. His breathing was erratic and thin-as if his lungs were filling up with smoke by the second. He had never looked more like a tomato about to explode in all the time that Cheshire had known him. She took a giant step back.

"Papa," Grace said, touching his arm again. She swallowed. "Papa…please? Henry's…Henry's my friend. Please? Papa?"

Once again, Grace had managed to calm him down after several long moments. Even more remarkable, she got him to nod his head.

"Thank you," David said, acting as if he was praising a deity. "Jefferson, thank you."

Cheshire gawked at the girl.

_Incredible…._

**_*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*_**

The title "evil queen" meant nothing to her, except that it tugged at her curiosity like most things did. However, when Regina opened her front door, a spike of fear shot up Cheshire's chest. Baffled, she placed a palm over her hammering heart.

"Jefferson," Regina said. She swallowed. "What-" He spun the hat at her stomach. Clumsily, she managed to keep it from falling to the ground. "You're helping them? Why?"

"Don't push me," he growled, just as he pushed his way into her home. David, keeping one hand on each child, lead them inside the mansion, as well. He nodded at Regina, whispering words to her that sounded apologetic.

Cheshire took a step back, gulping down gasps as if they were made of liquid.

_Odd, I've never felt this way before. Is this…panic? _Jefferson had spoken about it often.

Regina's sharp gaze snapped to her. For one heartbeat, Cheshire thought she would die.

"Who are you? _Really_?" the evil queen whispered, leaning forward as if to intimidate an answer out of her. Or perhaps she was just hard of hearing. In her panic, Cheshire couldn't tell.

She said her name. Then, forgetting about her teleporting abilities-forgetting about everything-she side-stepped Regina and hurried into the mansion.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_During the Curse_

_ The doorbell rang. Mimi's fingers froze over the keyboard. She didn't dare look over her shoulder-didn't dare to believe that there was a world outside her home. She prayed that Sister Sarah wouldn't open the door, but as she heard the nun walk by her, she knew her prayers wouldn't be answered._

_ The door opened. "Mayor Mills, what a surprise."_

_ "Hello, Sister."_

_ "What can I do for you?"_

_ "I'm not here for you. I'm here for your…_friend_."_

_ Mimi could feel the mayor's eyes bore into her. She remained motionless, focusing on the computer screen in front of her. Perhaps if she didn't acknowledge the threat, it wouldn't destroy her._

_ "Forgive her," Sister Sarah said. "She struggles with social interactions."_

_ "Really? Because she had no problem interacting with my son this morning."_

_ Shock outweighed fear, and Mimi found herself turning around against her will. "That's impossible."_

_ "Oh, is it?" the mayor sneered. "Because I saw you-more than that, I spoke with you, and you just ran off." Every word-every facial twitch-was precise and controlled. It was as if she was a giant panther, and Mimi a mouse. "There are consequences for such actions."_

_ "What exactly did she do?"_

_ Mimi, cold with horror, stumbled out of her chair and ran to the back hallway._

_ "I told you, she spoke with my son. She told him disturbing and ridiculous things. He's terrified."_

_ Mimi locked herself in her bedroom, sliding under her covers and closing her eyes. It was several hellish minutes later when her door was assaulted by light taps._

_ "Mimi? Mimi, honey, she's gone now."_

_ "I'm not going with her!" she said, choking back tears. She hated how childish she truly was._

_ "You're not going with her. I promise. Please, open the door."_

_ "I didn't do anything!"_

_ "I know you didn't."_

_ "The pills…they don't work."_

_ Sister Sarah sighed. "Would you like me to call Dr. Hopper?"_

_ "No." She sniffed, shaking her head. "No…call Dr. Whale."_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regina cackled. "You _want_ me to use magic now?"

David explained the situation again while Jefferson tapped his foot impatiently. Both Grace and Cheshire hid behind him.

"Why is she the _evil _queen?" Cheshire whispered to the girl.

"Because she's evil. And because she used to be a queen."

That made sense. What didn't make sense was why Jefferson, who was obsessed with his daughter for some reason, would allow her to be so close to an evil _anything_. Cheshire wasn't obsessed with the Hatter's daughter, and even she didn't like the idea of the girl being there; or Henry being there, for that matter.

_Strange…the power these children possess._

"Well," Regina said once David stopped speaking, "let's get this over with." She dropped the hat on the floor and took several steps back. "If we do get this to work, who are we sending through?"

"Me," David said.

"And me."

"Henry, you're not-"

"_I'm not _just going to wait here and do nothing."

"It's too dangerous."

"I agree," Regina said. "You can stay here with me."

Cheshire bristled.

"No, I-"

"Henry. You're staying with your mother. That's final."

"_Mother_?" Cheshire nearly fell over. More astonished than fearful, she took a closer look at Regina. Did Henry have two mothers? And one of them was an evil queen? "Fascinating…." Human reproduction was much more complex than she thought. She looked down at herself curiously.

"Yeah, _fascinating_," Jefferson said. "Can we just do this?"

"I'll be back before you know it," David said, kneeling down and hugging his grandson. He placed a large hand on the boy's head. "And so will your mother and grandmother."

Henry sighed. "…Be careful."

"I will."

Cheshire watched the pair for a moment. Then she turned to Jefferson and was confused by his behavior. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Grace?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what David is doing with his kin."

"I'm not leaving."

"But…." She scratched her head. "How is he supposed to get back without you or the hat?"

Tension doubled in the room. She glanced around, realizing that none of them had considered this dilemma. Or if they had, they hadn't planned on mentioning it.

"I'll figure something out," David said with a small smile.

"No," Henry said, his grip on him visibly tighter. "You'll be just as lost as they are. If you go, then I'm going with you. They're my family, too! I should be with them!"

"Henry-"

"No, you're not leaving me alone."

"You're not alone, Henry," Regina said, eyes moistening somewhat. She looked as if someone had just slapped her. Holding her hands together, she said, "I'm trying to change, remember?"

"If no one needs me," the Hatter said, reaching behind him to grab his daughter.

"We need you. Please, just-"

"Gramps-"

"Henry-"

"Papa-"

The bickering escalated into a very loud argument. Cheshire's sensitive ears could barely decipher their angry, garbled words; she doubted that they could understand each other at this point.

Holding back a yawn, her eyes wandered down to the hat.

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT***

"Never," Jefferson hissed, holding onto Grace's shoulders as he pushed her to the front door. "_Never._ Don't come near me or my daughter ever again."

"Papa-"

David hurried after him, a desperate hand reaching out to the only man who could help him. He nearly fell back when Jefferson spun around and charged at him. The hand that had been outstretched was shoved against his chest. "You listen, your _highness_," he growled, so quiet that David almost couldn't hear him. "I will kill you before I let you separate me from my daughter. I will kill you, Regina-_everyone_. So _back off_."

"Papa-"

Jefferson spun back around and picked up his daughter. Her sad, glassy eyes peered over his shoulder, staring at David as her father carried her away. The prince winced when the front door slammed shut.

"Now what?" his grandson asked.

David pressed a hand against his face. He could feel his frustration and despair bubbling into anger, and-as difficult as it was-he refused to take it out on Henry. He closed his eyes and breathed.

"Um…guys," Henry said.

"What?"

"Jefferson didn't take the hat with him."

"So?"

"Well…where is it?"

David's gaze snapped to the floor. A sobering chill constricted his chest as his eyes wandered the marbled tiles. _No…._ He took a few steps out, hoping beyond hope that the wind had just blown the hat under a table or something.

"And where's Cheshire?"

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT***

She couldn't help but shake in her father's arms. For the first time, he felt like a stranger to her, and a dangerous one, at that. While she didn't truly think he would snap her in half, she was horrified to realize that she did see it as a possibility.

When they returned home, he held her for several excruciating moments before finally releasing her. He looked as if he was about to apologize, but then a bitter scowl took over his features. He lowered himself to her height. "Those people are dangerous, Grace. I don't want you anywhere near them. Understand?"

She gulped and nodded. "Yes, Papa."

Doubt flashed over his face. Then he dashed off to lock every door and window their home possessed. She took this opportunity to sneak upstairs-to get away from the madness, if only temporarily.

"Grace."

The girl jumped, whirling around to where her father's office was. Standing in front of its door was Cheshire. She was balancing multiple top hats on her head while holding a more aged one in her hands. "Do you know if the Hatter has any more hats? He must have, somewhere."

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I didn't get a chance to explore your entire castl-_mansion_ before."

She looked over her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be helping Henry and his family?"

"_Shouldn't_ I? Interesting choice of words…I don't know why I _should_, but I know that I no longer want to. It became boring."

"Boring? How can you say that? His mother and grandmother are missing."

"Yes, I know."

"Don't you…don't you care? Even a little bit? What if it was your family missing?"

The woman tilted her head, clearly confused.

"Okay," Grace said, thinking of a different approach. "Don't you care that it is the savior and the queen who are missing?"

"Ooooo, a savior? Of what?"

"Of us. Of all of us. She's the one who broke the curse. And the queen is her mother."

"You don't say?" She tapped her chin. "Hmmm…that is very alluring…I think I must reconsider. Thank you, Grace."

Grace released a breath, smiling. "You're we-" The woman vanished, the top hats on her head falling to the ground. Before Grace could comprehend what had just occurred, she heard her father cry out.

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT***

"Get out!" the Hatter shouted.

"But I didn't know it was a _savior_ who was missing!" She held the hat out to him, only to snap her hands back when he swatted at it. "Hatter-"

"Don't call me that. Get OUT!"

"Papa!" Hurried footsteps approached them. Both adults turned to the sound. "Papa, it's-"

"Grace, go back upstairs," he said, moving his way between the approaching girl and Cheshire. "Now."

"You don't have to go," Cheshire said. "You don't even have to send David-just send me. I want to see the savior!" She smiled when Grace entered the room, crashing against her father. "Explain it to him, Grace. He obeys you."

"Leave my daughter out of this," he snarled.

The girl winced, wriggling in his grip. "Papa, you're hurting me."

When Jefferson didn't even glance down, Cheshire realized that something was wrong. She furrowed her brow at him, trying to determine what that something was. He didn't look like an exploding tomato this time. Far from it, in fact. He seemed…quieter, if a sound-or lack thereof-could represent an expression.

"Get out," he said again.

"Why?"

"_Why_?"

"Yes, why? I don't understand…what's happening?"

He clenched his teeth, his grip on his daughter tightening. He ignored her whimpers. "I will kill you. I will make you suffer if you bring that _thing_ toward me or my daughter. Get out _now_."

"You're hurting her."

"Get. Out."

"Why are you hurting her? I thought you didn't want any harm to come to her. You must explain, Hatter, because I cannot understand this." She didn't mention the unfamiliar, crushing pain she felt at seeing the poor girl hurt. She tried to, but the words wouldn't come. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "Why-"

He tackled her then. Instinctively, she teleported to a different area of the mansion, forcing them both to crash into his fireplace. The hat fell to the floor during the tumble, and Jefferson turned around to look for it. Cheshire saw it first though, and dove for it, teleporting again, this time out of Jefferson's reach.

She stood a few feet behind him. "Jefferson?"

He tried to attack her a second time, but she was more prepared and managed to dodge his assault.

For several minutes, it was a game of cat and mouse. The irony was not lost on her that _she_ was the mouse. Tucking away her amusement, she tried desperately to learn what exactly was occurring, all the while trying to figure out how she could possibly reach this savior if she couldn't get the Hatter to help her. Grace's loud pleas was mostly drowned out by the tumbling of chairs and the breaking of glass. With all of the chaos, neither the Hatter nor she noticed when the girl came between them, grabbing the hat at the same moment her father did.

Emotions, instincts, _magic_-it all collided against each other, creating a massive swirl of purple and lightning. One second, Cheshire was overwhelmed by the power of it. The next, she was laying on the ground, breathless and dazed. Everything was still. Then-

"Grace?" a voice croaked.

Cheshire tilted her head back, watching from an upside down view as the Hatter crawled across his floor. "Grace? Grace?" He moved aside furniture, glancing around frantically. "Grace? Answer me!"

Cheshire could hear nothing but the rapid pounding of her own heart, but she knew the silence outside her body must be suffocating. She took in a deep breath and looked around. Her eyes widened at the steaming top hat. It laid crooked on the ground where Grace had been standing seconds ago.

"Grace?! Grace?! GRACE?!"

***OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOU AT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT***

She was falling-no, she was being pulled down, faster and faster, through tunnels of warping lights and colors. An unfamiliar power burned through her veins. She would have screamed if she could suck in the air to do so; if she could even _think_ to do so.

It seemed like years had passed when her body collided with dirt and grass. Dust flew in her face, making her cough. Though the world stayed still, her mind felt as if it was spinning around and around. She blinked, trying to remember…anything. By the time memories of her father and Cheshire returned to her, her eyes had focused on the bottom hem of a dress. She looked up.

"Why, hello, dear," an older woman said, her sharp smile as elegant as her gown. "And where did you come from?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With strength she didn't realize he possessed, Jefferson grabbed her by the throat and forced her against the wall. "Where is she?!"

Picture frames fell like icicles around her feet. Desperate for breath, she didn't notice as she stepped on a couple of them. She grabbed his wrists. "The hat," she wheezed. "The hat."

Eyes wide, he looked behind him. She took this opportunity to kick him in the stomach. As he doubled over, she teleported a great distance away. Her gasp for air echoed through the room. It would be the only sound between them for several seconds.

"You did this," he growled, one hand still over his stomach.

"We all did this. On _accident_."

"That's not possible."

"You keep saying that."

Raging eyes pierced her. "Grace can't do this! She never-she-"

"She's your child. Why wouldn't she be able to do this?"

He shook his head. His mouth hung open, a silent denial clearly on his lips. He looked at the hat.

Cheshire massaged her throat, watching as the Hatter came to grips with reality. It was a long process-most things with him were. Though normally inconvenient, it now gave her enough time to assess the situation.

"The last portal we opened was to the Enchanted Forest," she said. "It makes sense that she would be there."

He closed his mouth. A thoughtful, determined expression stiffened his face. Before Cheshire could question him, he grabbed her arm with one hand, grabbed the hat with the other, then hurried out the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her feet stepping in awkward patterns as they walked.

"We're going to open a portal."

Excitement bloomed in her chest. "Finally."

***OUATOUATOUAT***

So interesting was this small, cramped shop, she didn't care when their entrance was announced by a jingling bell. In fact, she hardly noticed the sound as her gaze wandered over the tables, the walls-covered with items big and tiny-sparkly and dull-round and square. It was all so diverse…and dusty. Her eyes sparkled.

There was something particularly shiny in the corner, on the ground. Getting on all fours, Cheshire scurried under a table, angled herself over piles of antiques, and reached her hand out for the small, round item. When she picked it up, two lines of cloth followed it.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," an accented voice said in the back.

"Save it," Jefferson responded.

Though she could hear their conversation as it continued, her attention was focused on the elegant collar in her hand. The straps, made of silk, were worn and faded with age. The golden license was covered with grime. She wiped her thumb over it. The name on the license read CHESHIRE.

_ Strange…I don't remember having a collar._ She touched her neck.

"I owe _you_?" the voice said, surprised and amused. "Forgive me for my skepticism, but it is rather rare for me to be in this position. Tell me, how do I owe you?"

"Who do you think freed Belle?"

Cheshire raised her head. There was too much stuff in her way to see either Jefferson or the stranger, so she turned to the large curtain in the back. There were moving shadows behind it.

"Why should I believe you? She never mentioned you."

"But I'm the only one who mentioned her capture, right? Other than Regina, I imagine."

When the curtain moved enough for the back room to be seen, Cheshire closed her eyes and teleported to it. She was delighted to see that there was even more stuff there. Better yet, there was the woman crouched behind the curtain, peeking out it every so often. Cheshire, standing behind her, mirrored her position. She finally got a good look at the shop owner.

"Who's that?" she whispered.

The woman screamed. Startled, Cheshire dropped the collar.

"Belle?! Belle?!"

The woman-Belle-walked to the front of the shop, waving a frantic hand behind her back at Cheshire. Cheshire furrowed her brow and followed. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry, I just-"

The shop owner grabbed Belle and moved her behind him. "Who are you?" he snarled at Cheshire. "The backroom is private."

"Why?" she asked. "It looks the same as the front."

"It's _not_. You're trespassing. And you don't want to know what I do to trespassers."

"Rumple-" Belle said with quiet desperation.

Cheshire leaned forward. "Yes, I do. What do you do to trespassers?"

Rumple took a step closer, a threatening sneer making his face look demonic. He was inches from her face. "I _kill_ them."

"That's it?"

"She's harmless," Jefferson said, rolling his eyes. "Just…_ignorant_." He reached out and tugged on her sleeve. He quietly growled at her to stand next to him, but she wanted to know more about this Rumple character.

"_You _brought her?" Rumple said.

"She can teleport." He tugged on her sleeve harder, revealing her bra strap. She scratched at it.

"Oh, I see. You have the navigator," he nodded at Jefferson, "the ship," he nodded at Cheshire, "and now you just need the fuel; _me_. If I understand this correctly, and I know that I do, why would I ever help a thief like you and a trespasser like her?"

"Because you honor your debts."

"Yes, about that…I'm curious as to how you knew where Belle was…and _how long_ you knew it."

They glared at one another. Both looked murderous.

"Rumple," Belle said, massaging his arm. She might as well have been massaging a statue. "Rumple…he _did_ save me. That has to be worth something, doesn't it?"

Reluctantly, his posture loosened and his face softened. It was at this moment that Cheshire hypothesized that touching a human's arm forced said human to be cooperative. She looked down at her own arm. Jefferson's fingers encircled around her elbow and squeezed.

She frowned. _No, that can't be it._

"Alright," Rumple said. He walked out of Belle's hold, moving around the desk until he was out in the open. He stood in front of Jefferson. "But if I see you near her again-"

"Deal."

"Yes. _Deal_."

The hat was tossed to the ground. Cheshire teleported in front of it and, like before, she helped the people around her open a portal. This time, it was bigger and more powerful, making the shop quake and her head spin.

"For your sake," Rumple said, "you better not come back. _Either _of you."

Before Cheshire could question him, Jefferson grabbed her arm and yanked her forward. They both fell into the portal.

***OUATOUATOUAT***

Hatred, rage-both familiar feelings-flowed through his veins as he picked up the hat. His palms burned, ready to ignite and destroy the wretched thing once and for all.

A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. "Rumple…he's just looking for his child."

His blood cooled somewhat. Sighing, he turned and looked into her loving, forgiving eyes. Like beacons of light, they glanced down at the hat, then back up at him.

_ You know what to do._

He walked to the backroom. Instinct continued to urge him to set fire to the fabric in his hands, but her compassion overpowered it. He hid the hat inside a box full of other hats, making sure that nothing heavy rested on top of it. He was surprised when a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. It made him smile.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The poster was crinkled in his hand as he rang the doorbell. The image of the redheaded woman with brown eyes seemed to make his palm tingle with awareness. If Jefferson had been his only hope…well, he wasn't sure what this woman was.

A nun-a fairy, presumably-opened the door. She looked at David, at Henry, then at the crinkled poster in his hand. Her eyes brightened.

"May we come in?" he asked.

***OUATOUAOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUAT*OUATOUATOUA T***

"I never knew any Cheshire," Galinda said, holding the poster in her lap. She stared down at it with disappointment, worry, and hope. "Even after the curse broke, she wasn't Cheshire, she was Melanie."

"How is that possible?" David asked. He and Henry were sitting on the only couch in the small room. She sat in the desk chair across from them, her shins pressed against the coffee table.

She sighed. For a second, she seemed on the verge of withering away. Then her posture straightened and her eyes hardened. She looked up at him. "Melanie was more cursed than anyone I have met here. _We _were given one false life. She was given two."

David nearly swore. He wiped a hand over his mouth, processing the information as pity weighed down on him. Gently, he asked, "Why do you think she was given two? I mean, uh, why would the curse-"

She shook her head. "Maybe she came in with two. I don't know. I don't know anything about Cheshire, and what I know about Melanie, I learned from her friend, June, several years ago."

"Is June here?"

"No. She died before the curse was enacted."

He winced. "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize for things you didn't do, your majesty. Besides…it was a long time ago."

He nodded. "If you don't mind, would you tell us what you do know about her. Anything, at all. It could help us find her."

"Of course. Anything for Mimi. Though, I suppose I should begin with what I know about Melanie…."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Before the Curse_

_ She returned that morning with a baby jabberwocky corpse over her shoulder and a minor wound in her left leg. Melanie fretted and fussed, lecturing her about the sacredness of life as she patched her up. It was such a pattern between them that June never really noticed their mornings anymore. It was as if she didn't fully awaken until the afternoons._

_ Eating the baby jabberwocky meat at the table, June thought this over. "We've been hiding here for almost a year."_

_ Melanie, nibbling on her bowl of berries, looked up at her. "Yeah. That sounds about right."_

_ "…That doesn't bother you?"_

_ "No."_

_ "We're in Wonderland."_

_ "Yeah…."_

_ "This is a world full of excitement and adventure, and we're just…here."_

_ Melanie gave her a stern look. "We've had enough excitement and adventure in our lifetimes."_

_ "That's the most absurd thing you have ever said. And that includes every single time you've mentioned that our parents are going to rescue us."_

_ "They are."_

_ "It's been over twenty years."_

_ "So?"_

_ June sighed, picking up what was left of the jabberwocky remains and preparing it for storage. "I know that you're scared, most of Wonderland is, but I am done letting this Queen of Hearts destroy our lives." She wrapped the meat thoroughly, setting it in a wooden box. She could feel Melanie's judgmental, simple-minded gaze pierce her._

_ "What are you saying?"_

_ "I'm leaving."_

_ "June-"_

_ "I can't take it here, anymore. This forest looks just like home, and it's _boring_."_

_ "We've had this discussion before."_

_ "I'm not waiting for the queen to be dethroned. That's what everyone is doing. That's what you've been doing you're entire life. You just wait all the time. It's driving me crazy."_

_ "Yeah?" She stood up, glaring. "Well, you're suicidal need to go running around this insane place is driving _me _crazy."_

_ June held her hands up as a gesture of surrender. Then she walked to the door. She ignored Melanie's protests-she had heard them all before-and went outside._

_ Smoke billowed out from the distant trees. She stopped and narrowed her gaze at it. _

_ "June, you can't just-" Melanie stopped right beside her, her eyes glued to the smoke, as well. The loud _creak_ of the door closing behind them filled their brief silence. "What's happening?"_

_ "I'm not sure."_

_ "We should go back inside."_

_ June rolled her eyes. "Right, because nothing can penetrate our fortress of-" she tapped the hut's walls. "rotted wood." She walked toward the smoke. "We have to see what's going on. It could come after us. Besides, I think…doesn't the Rime Rabbit live over there?"_

_ Melanie gasped and hurried after her. "He would be the last person to start a fire, let alone one that big." She brought her hands to her face. "I don't like this, June."_

_ "You never do." _

_ They trekked their way to the Rime Rabbit's burrow, arguing all the way there._

_ "He's our friend-"_

_ "Our _nomadic_ friend. He may not even be there. We could be walking into a…a…burglary or something!"_

_ "Stop being-" June froze. Before her were layers and layers of ash, specks of glowing red coating their tops. The entrance to the burrow, once made of frost, was now nothing but mud. She ran toward it, falling to her knees and digging through the mud, praying that she would reach a door or a barrier of some sort. Instead, she came across the Rime Rabbit's paw. Melanie screamed as June jumped back, releasing the paw. "Oh God."_

_ "We have to leave," Melanie said, panting erratically. She pulled on June's shoulders. "June? They could still be here."_

_ The statement, which was meant to scare her, ignited a hatred within her heart. Rage burned through her veins. "Why would they do this?!"_

_ "June-June, where are you going? June!"_

_ She ran in the direction of the castle. Only _her_ soldiers would murder in this fashion. And June would kill them-she would kill them all. The time for waiting was over._

_ "June!" She could hear Melanie run after her, but she didn't care. The timid woman would never follow her all the way to the castle. "Wait!"_

_ A spear struck the ground a foot in front of her. She couldn't stop herself fast enough, and ended up tripping over the weapon. More rained down all around her._

_ "June!"_

_ Footsteps of soldiers roared through the forests, along with their battle cries. June was tempted to charge at them-to make every single one of them pay for what they had done to her friend, but she had Melanie to think about. Gritting her teeth, she turned around. "Run!"_

_ Melanie waited for her to catch up before she started running, despite June's pleas for her to move sooner. If she wanted to, June could outrun the soldiers and dodge the spears-sore leg be damned. But Melanie couldn't._

_ "Faster!" June urged, but it was hopeless, and she knew it._

_ Melanie was grabbed and yanked back first. She screamed, struggling with all her might until a spear was pressed against her throat. June, seeing this, bowed her head and surrendered herself. _

_ The courtyard was freezing. Dark clouds spun in the sky like sluggish whirlpools, threatening hail and thunder at any moment._

***OUATOUATOUAT***

_ She was forced to her knees-they both were. Gloved hands pushed down on her shoulders, preventing June from moving closer to her friend. Frustrated, she glared down at her shackled wrists and tugged at them. She had been tugging at them for hours, to no avail._

_ A high-pitched horn brought her attention to the front. Large, red curtains flapped wildly in the wind, revealing the base of a golden throne. Soldiers marched to it-the horn's music in sync with their steps-and drew the curtains back._

_ June's eyes widened. Before them sat the Queen of Hearts. Covered in thick coats with golden fringes, she looked like a product of taxidermy. A chrome mask, painted red, covered her face. It madly grinned at them, the lips of it curling around dull eyes. _

_ Standing beside the queen was the Jack of Hearts. He brought the horn down from his lips, simultaneously bringing a long, warped ear trumpet to his ear. The bell of it was snaked around the queen's mask. She whispered into it._

_ "The queen demands you explain why you were at a fugitive's residence," the Jack said._

_ "A fugitive?" June blurted. A heated fury churned within her. "Who in Wonderland _isn't _a fugitive?!"_

_ "June," Melanie whispered, "quiet."_

_ "She demands that you explain yourselves," the Jack repeated._

_ "You killed an innocent being! Explain that!"_

_ "If you do not explain yourselves, the queen will be forced to have your heads removed."_

_ June laughed. It was a loud, bitter sound, unfamiliar to her own ears._

_ "June!" Melanie said. She looked at the Jack. "W-we didn't know-didn't know he was a fugitive. We're sorry. So sorry. Please…it was an accident. A terrible misunderstanding."_

_ The queen whispered into the ear trumpet. The Jack frowned. "The queen does not believe in accidents, only conspiracies."_

_ "But we're innocent!" Melanie said. "Please."_

_ He raised his gaze above their heads, and he waved someone over. Unable to look for herself, June had to wait for the figure to walk in front of them. He was slow about it-each step precise as it clanked against the stones. When she could finally see him, her stomach dropped._

_ "No, no, no, no," Melanie screamed, struggling harder. Their executioner, ax in hand, turned back to the Jack. The Jack nodded. "No, no, no-please! Please! No!"_

_ June grabbed the hand that was on her, twisting its wrist and forcing the soldier to come down and collide with her shoulder. Grabbing his sheathed weapon, she spun around and stabbed the soldier holding Melanie down. Her left leg twinged, but she ignored it. "Run!" she said, turning and clashing her spear with another soldier's. In her peripheral vision, she saw Melanie wobble on her knees before standing up. She moved to June. "No! Run!"_

_ "Where?!"_

_ Soldiers came at them like tidal waves. June fought them off, but there was no way she was ever going to form a path between them_

No_, she thought, the word sounding as anguished in her head as it had on Melanie's lips. _No.

_ Multiple spears stabbed her stomach and leg. She cried out, falling against her assailants._

_ "NO!" Melanie touched her shoulder-_

_ White lights swallowed the world whole._

_ June fell to the ground-moss and dirt. Spears were no longer sticking out of her, but that had done nothing to stop the pain. Her flesh throbbed and burned all over. Blood soaked the ground beneath her as more of it poured from her wounds. Her face contorted with agony. It was becoming impossible to breathe._

_ "Mel…." She reached out for her friend, hoping beyond hope that she could at least die with her best friend. Her fingers latched onto a tree root. Her heart constricted. "Mel? Mel?!" She choked on her panic, coughing up blood. "Mel?"_

_ "Shhhhh," a soothing voice said. Unable to comprehend reality, June lowered her face to the dirt. "Shhhhh…it will be alright." A gentle pressure came down on her back and leg. June's eyelids closed. "I will make this better. I am Galinda, the good witch. What's your name?"_

_ "Mel…mel…." Her grip on the tree slackened._

_ Everything went black. _


	10. Chapter 9

WARNING:** There is TALK about DISSOCIATIVE IDENTITY DISORDER (aka: MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER) in this chapter.**

*OUATOUATOUAT*

**Hey, guys. :D I know I'm being paranoid with the above warning, but it's better to be paranoid than...okay, no, it's not good to be paranoid, but I'm going to be, anyway! ;)**

**I just wanted to say thank you to every single person who reviewed, story-favorited, story-alerted, etc.. I know I haven't done that publicly yet, and I apologize. You guys have been awesome. It is such a delight to see evidence of people liking my story. :D Thank you all so much.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9

"We thought Melanie had-" She glanced at Henry. "-passed on. Facing the queen alone like that…well, few have survived such encounters."

"What do you think happened?" David asked.

Galinda shook her head. "June said that Melanie hated using her magic, but in a time of crisis, self-preservation often defeats our principles. She might have teleported herself elsewhere. It's hard to say."

"Cheshire doesn't seem to mind using her magic," Henry said.

"No," David said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "she doesn't. She also doesn't seem to understand what principles are. Or boundaries, for that matter."

"Hmmm, that is very different from Melanie." Her gaze wandered to the coffee table. "It's extremely different from Mimi."

"What was Mimi like?"

"Oh…I suppose she was a little similar to Melanie-based on what I have heard about her-but she was much, much more…," She gave them a stressed, guilt-ridden smile. "high-maintenance. She suffered from agoraphobia, ergophobia, germophobia, depression, several types of anxiety, and, as you know, dissociative identity disorder. She was very particular about what she wanted to eat, what she wanted to read, _how _she wanted to eat, _how _she wanted to read, walk, talk-she disliked most people, often threw tantrums, refused to listen to anyone's thoughts and opinions, was often in denial about unpleasant truths…." A weary sigh passed her lips, her face seeming to age before them. Her brow creased. "She was always afraid. Of everything….

"Her parents-or, excuse me, that isn't true, is it?" She wiped her glassy eyes. "Mimi's false history was that her parents and sister…something bad happened to them. Mimi never could seem to remember. She would try-she used to try…but there was only one time that she told me her parents were killed and her sister was missing. After that though, the story always kept changing. She wasn't doing it on purpose, she just really didn't know…she couldn't know….

"I-_Sarah_, that is, found her when she was thirteen years old. Ever since then, Sarah took care of her; paid the bills, kept her company…tried to be a mother and a friend."

"It sounds like it was difficult."

She barked out a laugh. "Like you wouldn't believe! But…it was worth it. Mimi always was." She nodded at her own words, smiling a watery smile.

David swallowed. He became more aware of the younger presence sitting beside him, pressed against his leg. He tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the boy. Henry caught the motion though, and smiled with understanding.

_ Smart kid._ Fighting the urge to ruffle his grandson's hair, David returned his attention to Galinda. "Forgive me, but…what about her other personalities?"

"She only had one alter. Delilah." Her smile widened, just a little. "She popped up occasionally when Mimi was…well, _unbearable_. Mimi never liked her alter-Delilah was a very odd woman-but…she did Mimi some good, I think. She got that thin, pale body outside, for one thing. And she was always so cheerful, observant, curious…. She never talked though. I would have brought her to Archie if I thought it was an issue, but…it just seemed like her own language, you know? Besides, whenever she did visit, she was always outside this house. I only saw her a few times in these past twenty-eight years."

"Where would she go? Do you know?"

"I'm not sure of _every_ place, but she did bring back notes from the library for-" Her eyes widened. She shot up out of the chair so fast that David stood up, too, placing a hand over his holster. She paid him no mind, hurrying over to the desk. "How could I forget something so important! I'm not _that_ old!" She dug through the top drawer. Then she returned to them with a small pile of papers in her hands. She handed them to David, who took them with confusion. His eyes scanned the paper. "Mimi wrote stories all the time. She usually didn't let me read them-never thought they were quite good enough-but she did let me read this story several years ago. I remember it because it was the first time Delilah had gone to the library to check out books for Mimi-to help Mimi write this story."

"What books?" Henry asked.

"I don't remember…."

"Was it 'Alice in Wonderland?'" David asked.

"Actually," Henry said, "it probably would have been 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." David gave him a stern look. "What? That's what it was originally called."

"Well, no matter what books she checked out," David said, "it looks like Mimi wasn't the only one who was trying to remember her past."

Galinda nodded.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

David turned and lowered the pages to the boy's eyes. He tapped the story's title: _The Cheshire Cat's Adventures in Wonderland._

***OUATOUATOUAT***

Cheshire, utterly bored, laid on the grassy ground. They had spent the entire day traveling toward where the Hatter's old home was-or, at least, where it _used_ to be. That part of the Enchanted Forest had been destroyed by the curse. So now they were waiting in a region that was as close as they could get to the Hatter's old cottage-the world's "new equator," Jefferson had said.

"She's not here," Cheshire said for the tenth time. She stared up at the starry sky, listening as Jefferson continued to pace. "Let's go somewhere else."

"No," he snarled. He moved about robotically, even as his voice came out frenzied. "She would come here. I know she would. If we move, and she comes here…I don't know. We can't leave. We're not leaving."

She yawned, and stretched her limbs. "What if she doesn't come here?"

"_Stop_. She's coming here. I know my daughter!"

"You didn't know she could travel between worlds."

The pacing stopped so abruptly that it startled her. She looked over at him. He stood several feet away, surrounded by the forest's darkness and outlined by strained starlight. He was breathing so loudly, he almost sounded like he was gasping through his nose. His enraged eyes were on her.

She shrugged. "Well…you didn't. And you also don't know if she is coming _here_. She could…have been eaten by an ogre or something."

Through clenched teeth, he said, "Stop. Talking."

"You learn nothing by waiting. I disdain waiting. We should be preventing ogres from eating her!"

"Stop. Talking. _Now_."

"Why?"

"Because I will kill you if you don't."

"Hmmmm…I've noticed you have gotten a lot angrier since Wonderland. Why is that?"

"For the love of-" He walked in a tight circle, pulling his hair and laughing madly. "Why can't I get rid of you? Why do I keep losing my daughter? Why? Why? Why? _WHY_?!"

"Exactly!" she said, jumping up on her feet. Pride warmed her torso. "You're asking the right questions! Now, what actions are you going to take to get them answered?"

"Oh," he laughed, the sound much more menacing than it had been seconds ago. He walked toward her. "I am _definitely _going to kill-" The ground rumbled, making him stop. His angry expression gave way to one of fear. He looked around.

"What-"

He held up his hand. "Shhhhh."

The hair on her neck bristled. Holding her breath, she glanced around. Her human eyes weren't as adept in the dark as her feline eyes had been, and while that had annoyed her earlier, it terrified her now. Her fingers twitched, reminding her she didn't have claws, either. She released a frustrated, shaky breath.

Birds scattered, and the ground shook as if it was going to split apart. An ogre-four, maybe five times bigger than her-sped toward them, a piercing roar screaming passed its crooked teeth. Its outstretched muscular fingers reached downward, toward her.

For a second, she could only stare at the approaching beast. Her heart thudded wildly in her tightening chest. Then instinct took over. She blinked-

She was somewhere else. It was equally dark, equally crowded with black trees, but much, much safer. She brought a hand over her breastbone, and gasped; partially from relief, partially from the fact that she had forgotten to breathe for several seconds.

"Oh my, that was-"

Jefferson's scream echoed through the forest.

She winced. "Oh, right."

Against every fiber of her being, she blinked again, returning to where she had left the Hatter. Several ogres were there now, pushing each other, stomping on the ground, nearly crushing a petrified man who was scrambling on the-

"Jefferson," she breathed. A giant foot nearly crashed down on his legs, but he rolled away in time, crying out. She brought her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Then she turned around, wanting to run, but she forced herself to look back.

Two of the ogres bended down, patting the ground in search of their potential meal. Their hands brushed against Jefferson's sides. They growled. And then-

She moved. Sprinting forward, she teleported to Jefferson, tackling him-feeling an ogre's breath on her back-and teleporting them both to a far away location. They fell on the grass with an _oof_, her torso landing on his stomach and her head skidding against the ground.

Her face tightened with pain as her eyes shut tight. "Owww," she moaned. For a moment, she couldn't bring herself to move. Her head throbbed. "Owwww."

Jefferson shook and shifted beneath her. Then he shot up, forcing her to tumble into his lap. "Grace."

"Ow!" Cheshire said, whining as he pushed her off of him. She laid sprawled on the ground, holding her aching head. "That hurts, you know."

"Grace is going to go there," he said. His tone was enraged, but his body trembled with panic. He stood up, moving toward where the ogres were, then moving back. "Grace is going to go there. We…we have to…I…." He hid his face in his hands.

"Why are you so certain she will go there, anyway?"

He released a taut breath, dropping his hands. "Because she knows I would come after her, and she knows that I would think she would try to go home."

She massaged her forehead. "So…you are thinking like her, and she is thinking like you?"

"Yes."

"Remarkable."

"She doesn't know about the ogres." He looked around. "They weren't here when we were living here. She's never seen one before. What if…." He shuddered, hurrying over to where the ogres had been, then hesitating. His legs twitched; his chest heaved. "I…I don't know what to do. I don't…."

Cheshire stared at his back for a long moment. When her head didn't feel like it was going to explode, she gingerly stood up.

"I could go back."

He didn't even look at her. "What?"

She dusted herself off. "I'm going to go back. There are so many questions I didn't get to ask the ogres, anyway." As she said those words, her eyes sparkled. "That's right. I didn't. And there _are_ so many questions to ask."

"Wait-"

She traveled through time and space, walking up to the bickering ogres.

"Hello," she said, grinning. Their heads perked up, their grunts became louder. "Why do you eat people?"

***OUATOUATOUAT***

They had been traveling well into the night, but everything looked so different than how it had been twenty eight years ago. And even then, Grace hadn't ventured far from home, anyway.

"I don't know where it is," she told the woman yet again. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "The curse changed everything."

"Yes, it has." The older woman placed an eloquent hand on Grace's shoulder, sending an unpleasant chill down the girl's spine. "But you must try to navigate through it, or I will have no more use for you."

Grace shivered. "What are you going to do to my papa when we get there?"

The woman smiled a toothy smile. "I just want to talk. He has something very valuable to me."

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Her hand squeezed Grace's shoulder. "That is, if you can find your cottage. Understand?"

The girl nodded. She tried to glare-tried to be defiant-but fear forced more tears out of her eyes. With the small amount of strength she was able to muster, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am many things. But you, my dear, can call me Cora."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alertness forced her out of her sleep, immediately making her aware of the sticks and rocks she was laying on-had _chosen_ to lay on the night before. Frowning, she shifted. Soft morning light penetrated her eyelids, but it was much too weak for it to have been the cause of her regained consciousness, so what-

"Rise and shine, love."

Her eyes snapped open. All feeling of exhaustion rushed out of her as she sat up.

Hook stood several yards back, partially behind a tree. His hook glimmered beneath Aurora's chin.

Stunned, Emma blinked at them, her groggy vision strengthening. Hook's arm was wrapped around Aurora's waist like a tight belt. The young princess squirmed and pulled against it, but the arm barely budged. Her wide, fear-filled eyes were glued to something to Emma's right. Emma looked over.

Mulan stood there, her sword aimed at the intruder.

Remembering Mary Margaret, Emma's head snapped to her left. She let out a taut, relieved breath when she saw that the woman was sitting there-a lot closer to her than she had been the previous night-glaring daggers at Hook.

"I hope you can forgive me for disturbing your beauty sleep," he said, smirking at Emma. "I am usually not one to interrupt a woman's process with such things, but I am afraid I have no more time to indulge you. The compass. _Now_."

His mere presence put her in a daze-_they had a ten hour head start_-but she stiffened her expression and tried to shake herself out it. She pushed herself up.

Hook jabbed the tip of his hook into Aurora's chin. She cried out. Emma froze. _He's different_. She scanned his face, noting as many details as she could in that moment. But, aside from his murderous expression, he seemed the same as he had been on the beanstalk. _What am I missing?_

"Sit down," he said menacingly. He looked at both Emma and Mary Margaret, who had also started to stand up. "I said _sit down_." Both of the women did.

He smiled. "Another thing you will have to forgive is my rudeness. Unlike you four, _I_ didn't get the chance to rest last night."

"You should have, Hook," Emma said. She held his gaze-challenged it, even. She was fully awake now, and thoroughly pissed off. "This won't end well for you. I will make sure of that."

A hollowed laugh escaped his mouth. "Is that right? Well, despite my obvious disadvantage, I am the one with the upper-hand here." He winked.

"You're outnumbered."

"But you're sentimental." He lowered his hook-with its newly reddened tip-and positioned it over Aurora's throat. She whimpered. "No more pleasantries, love. Just the compass. Now. I won't ask again."

For a moment, no one moved.

Hook pressed his weapon harder against her throat. "NOW!"

Mulan, with obvious reluctance, sheathed her sword. Her tense posture shivered as she turned to Emma and Mary Margaret. "I am so sorry, but-"

"Go," Mary Margaret said, her tone understanding, and even a little optimistic. She nodded, so Emma decided to nod, as well.

Mulan hurried over to their bag, digging through it and finding the compass within seconds. Then she straightened and walked toward Hook. After a few steps though, he motioned for her to stop. "Toss it to me," he said. She didn't even hesitate.

Hook snatched the compass out of the air, releasing his prisoner in the process.

The entire world seemed to jar at that moment. Emma and Mary Margaret jumped to their feet, Mulan charged forward, Aurora-

Hook yanked Aurora back, his hook sliding over her throat. "SIT DOWN!"

"You said you would release her!" Mulan snarled.

"I made no such promise, darling," he said, grunting as he struggled to hold both his captive _and _the large compass. Pathetically, Aurora hit his arms. "If I had, believe me, I would keep it."

"I don't," Mulan growled. She reached for her sword.

Hook pressed his weapon farther into Aurora's throat-not breaking skin, but making her let out a watery gasp. Mulan went rigid, her hand ghosting over the hilt of her own weapon. Emma's hand twitched uselessly as she thought about her gun.

"If you don't want her to die," Hook said slowly-indifferently-tiredly, "I suggest you all _sit down_."

Out of her peripheral vision, Emma saw Mary Margaret reach out toward the young warrior. When the two women lowered, Emma forced herself to do the same. Not once did she take her narrowed gaze off of Hook.

She was missing something. She knew she was. Why couldn't she-

"Good, girls," he said, his voice becoming husky. Once they were all on the ground, he took a step back, dragging Aurora with him. "Now, I will not harm the princess as long as all of you stay sitting there for the next, say, ten hours?"

"No deal, Hook," Mulan said, rising partially. Mary Margaret held her back.

Emma almost smiled. "You're going to walk backwards for ten hours? After not sleeping for twenty four?"

"What can I say?" He continued to move away from them. Mindful of his step, he still managed to sneer at Emma. "An easy obstacle wouldn't be worth overcoming."

"I'll find you," Mulan said, leaning forward. If it hadn't been for her shaky tone, Emma might have thought she was talking to Hook. "I swear, I will find you."

With tears glimmering in her eyes, Aurora mouthed, "I know."

***OUATOUATOUAT***

As gigantic and muscular as they were, the ogres were quick to tire out. It was barely morning, and they were yawning.

Cheshire hopped from ogre-head to ogre-head. "Are you a sub-species of human?" she asked, balancing one foot on an ogre's skull. He swiped a lazy arm at her. She teleported to a different head, landing on it by her tiptoes. "Well. Are you?" This ogre bowed and shook himself. She teleported to a high tree branch, and let out a huff. "This would be a lot more satisfying if you spoke English. Why can't any of you speak English?" She cocked an eyebrow at them. The ogres didn't even look in her direction-not that they could _see_, but their obvious indifference of her was still offensive. "Well, I never! Here I am, taking an interest in you, and all you are doing is-"

A shade of green grabbed her attention. It was different than the forest green that surrounded her-_barely _different, but her keen eyes honed in on it. Whatever it was, it was a great distance away, hidden behind miles of trees and foliage.

She teleported to a higher branch. And then a higher one. And then a higher one, until she was at the top of the tallest tree.

She gasped. "Wow." Far, far away, stood the largest beanstalk she had ever seen; so large, in fact, that it disappeared into the sky. For the first time in years, her mind went blank.

And then an idea struck her.

Excited, she teleported to where she last left Jefferson. She was surprised to see that he was still there, pacing, rubbing his face, looking as angry as he did exhausted.

She laughed. "Jefferson!"

He threw himself against a tree, pressing a hand over his heart. He glanced around until his red-shot eyes landed on her. He scowled. "Where the hell did you-"

"I have to show you something." She grabbed his arm and teleported him to the beanstalk.

Yanking himself out of her grip, he fell against the giant plant. Like before, he glanced around-thinking, panicking, worrying-Cheshire wished there was time to explore these reactions, but his gaze raised, and his dumbfounded shock became the most significant thing to her.

She jumped up and down. "I think we can see the entire forest from up there!"

"Wha-?"

"Maybe we can find Grace from up there!"

He lowered his gaze to her. He seemed younger in that moment-full of hope, full of need…full of confusion and scorn. She thought he might hug her. Or yell at her. It was difficult to tell with him sometimes.

"Well?" she said. "Do you want to go up there?"

"Of course I do! I-" She grabbed him and transported them to a high point on the beanstalk. He cried out, hands snatching at vines as he fell backwards. "Damn it, Cheshire, don't-!" She looked up and grabbed him again, teleporting them to the highest point she could see. Jefferson's hand clamped down on her shoulder-the other hand on the beanstalk. "Stop, stop right here. This is high enough." She could feel him shake through the hand that clutched her. She smiled at it, and went to pat it, but he moved away from her touch. He turned to search the land. She cocked her head at him, then shrugged.

_ Perhaps I should do the same._

Holding onto vines, she let her body lean as far back as it would go. Her neck craned back along with it. She had meant to look at the Enchanted Forest from a different perspective, but she became distracted by the swirl of clouds that were mere feet above their heads. They were…_unusual_.

"How strange," she breathed. She tapped Jefferson. "I think there's something up there." He grunted, clearly not paying much attention to her. "Do you think…the clouds are solid?" An eager chill rushed through her form. She giggled and turned to him. "Can you imagine?! We should check it out." She reached for him.

He jumped out of her way, swinging against the beanstalk. Cursing, he hugged the vines that were keeping him from death. "What are you doing? We need to find Grace."

"I know, but the clouds-"

"Forget about the clouds!" His enraged voice took on a note of anguish-of grief. He acted as if _she_ was the one yelling at _him_. "Forget about your damn curiosity for a few seconds! Think about Grace! _Grace_! My daughter! Who is trapped in this God-awful place because of you!"

She blinked at him, frowning. Something…horrible, was constricting her heart. It made her form feel…heavier, somehow. When she realized that staring into Jefferson's pained, hate-filled eyes was making her feel worse, she looked away.

It wasn't long before her _damn curiosity_ got the better of her. "What is this power that Grace has over you?"

His answer was quick, his tone harsh. "It's love."

"Love?"

"Yes."

_ Love?_ She knew what love was, of course-even children knew what love was-but…at the same time…she didn't. Not really. Not like Jefferson knew it, apparently._ Love…what a conundrum._

"This is pointless," he said, his body coiling. "I can't see anything with all these trees. And the places I can see are deserted." He shook his head. "I should have known the curse would have ruined this place. I should have…prepared her, or…."

She was watching Jefferson when the color yellow-a bright, sun-like yellow-forced her eyes to shift around him. It was a small dot, a long ways a way. It could be anything.

_ It could be Grace_.

***OUATOUATOUAT***

Emma licked her lips. Hook and Aurora were still in her sights, but they were so far away-covered with so many shadows-that she couldn't make out the details of their faces. Regardless, she continued to watch them. Earlier, as Hook stumbled back over roots and ditches, she had realized what was so different about him.

_ He's desperate._

She had only seen him this way once before, when he was tied to a tree and about to be fed to ogres, but this time around, he hid his emotions better. Much better. Worse than portraying a powerful, hostile façade-he was adopting it as a personality. The lie had become truth.

_ I should have let the giant kill him_, she thought, clenching her teeth. She knew he was unstable-recognized it in him as she had in many other men in the past. And now….

"We have to do something," Mulan whispered.

"We will," Mary Margaret said.

"When?"

Emma growled, "When he doesn't see it coming."

Two people, out of thin air, landed on the ground in front of them. Emma leapt back, hitting her head against a tree and letting out a string of curses. Her hand searched the ground for a rock-a weapon of any kind-when the people turned around.

Her mouth dropped. "Jefferson?"

He reeled his head back at her, then looked around. The woman next to him sagged forward, looking disappointed.

Before another word could be uttered, Mulan reached out for them. "Please!" Jefferson and the woman jumped and looked at her. "Please-our friend has been kidnapped by a pirate. They're just over there!" She pointed in Hook's direction. "_Please_, help us."

The strange woman stared after Hook for a long time. Then she pounced forward, and vanished.

***OUATOUATOUAT***

Swan and her allies were blurred figures now, but he was still able to tell when two new figures suddenly appeared before them.

"Bloody hell," Killian snarled. He tossed the girl to the ground, ignoring her gasp as he sprinted away. His entire body throbbed and ached in ways that only old-well, _elderly_-men should feel. Against the pounding in his head, he forced himself to ignore all of his pain and think of escape routes-escape plans-plan B, plan C. He squeezed the compass in his hand.

His body was shoved forward, his torso and face colliding with the dirt. The compass-as tight as his grip had been on it-tumbled out of his hand and rolled away. He reached for it, only to have an unbearable weight crush him to the ground. Hissing, he turned his head back as far as it would go.

A crazy-eyed, red and purple haired woman grinned down at him. "That was fun!" She laughed.

He groaned.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the others tied the pirate up and explained their situations, Cheshire was mesmerized by Emma Swan. Aside from the Hatter, this savior was perhaps the most engrossing being Cheshire had ever met. There were so many questions to ask; _too_ many questions. She wasn't even sure where to start.

"You can get us home?" Emma asked, turning to Jefferson. Hook struggled against the tree trunk he was tied to. He muttered a few curses, but when the warrior, Mulan, pressed a sword against his throat, he quieted.

Jefferson took his eyes off the prisoner. "I'm only here for my daughter. Nothing else."

"We can help you find her," Snow White said. Her voice was so lilting and eager, it almost sounded desperate. "Please. I understand what it's like to lose a child, to be lost-"

"You got to _forget_." The queen paled. "You know nothing."

Cheshire wanted to contribute to the conversation-to observe and learn-but Emma's strong expression wilted into empathy-not _pity_, empathy. For whom she was feeling empathetic for, Cheshire could only guess. She opened her mouth to ask, but the savior bowed her head then, allowing a ray of sunlight to reflect off her bright hair. The result was-

_ Amazing_. Cheshire moved closer to the magnificent hair. Was it magical? Was it made out of gold? Without thinking, she reached out and touched the woman's head.

The world exploded-her mind split apart. There was nothing but whiteness and blackness-voices-thoughts-memories-

_** "Melanie-"**_

** "What happened?!"**

_** The older woman frowned. "The queen happened."**_

"What the hell are you doing?"

Her head spun. She was aware that she was feeling pain, but somehow, she managed to block it out. Blinking, she waited until her vision cleared. Only then did her brown eyes gaze upon a group of people gawking at her.

_ Who…. _She blinked again, and her eyes returned to their bright teal. She grinned. _Ah, yes. The savior, her mother, and the two allies._ She looked at her own arm, which was still held up in the air. After some thought, she lowered it.

"What is wrong with you?" Emma asked. She kept touching her hair.

She _tsked_. "You should be more specific. Your question will only invite a broad, vague answer, which is no answer, at all, as far-"

"Let's just say," Jefferson said, "she spent more time in Wonderland than I did."

Smirking, Cheshire motioned at the Hatter. "_See_. Broad and vague." However, when she looked back at Emma, the woman _did _seem to understand the explanation. After a moment of awe, Cheshire murmured, "Incredible. How are you so in tuned with everyone?"

Emma's face twisted with confusion. Then she shook her head and turned to Jefferson. "Do we have a deal?"

"What deal?" Cheshire asked. "What did I miss? What was said? Is the savior an empath? Is her hair magical?" She looked at the blonde head, tempted to reach out for it again.

"I don't care what you do," Jefferson said, ignoring Cheshire. He started to stalk away, "I only care about my daughter."

"Wait." Emma hurried after him. Her locks jumped in that quick, jarring motion, causing more light to reflect off them. For a second, some of that light touched Cheshire's eyes.

Her mind…felt fuzzy. She brought a palm to her forehead, rubbing at the strange tension that had suddenly developed there. Distantly, she could hear Emma talking with Jefferson-something about having more people search for Grace being more effective.

_ Intelligent._

A gentle pressure pushed down on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Snow White asked. She angled herself around so that she could stare up at Cheshire's face.

Cheshire looked down at her. "How could two non-magical beings conceive a magical one?"

"Oh, um…well-"

"Was there an affair?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you have sex with Rumplestiltskin?"

"What?!" Snow White took several steps back, straightening her posture and narrowing her gaze. Cheshire tilted her head at her. When it was clear the woman was too offended to answer, Cheshire looked around for Emma. The savior was standing next to Jefferson. A golden compass was between her feet.

"What is she-" She stomped on the device.

"Emma!" She stomped on it again.

The women ran to her, pushing her aside and gathering the cracked device in their hands. After a moment of inspecting it, they all looked devastated. Not nearly as devastated-or enraged-as the pirate looked though.

"What did you do?!"

"Emma?" Snow White said, staring at her daughter.

The blonde looked at Jefferson. "We don't need the compass, anymore. And this way, Cora won't be able to use it."

The queen bit her lip, but her shoulders lowered. She released a sigh. "Okay then." She nodded at Jefferson. He did nothing.

"What about me, love?" Hook asked. The corners of his lips were pointing upward, but he was obviously _not_ happy. "You're going to leave me tied up again? I've got to say, I never took you for a tease."

"Maybe we should let the ogres devour him this time," Mulan said.

For some reason, they all looked at Emma. She tried to hide her empathetic expression better this time, but Cheshire still saw hints of it peek through. "No," she told them. Then she lowered herself to Hook's level. "I don't trust you."

"I gathered."

"But I still don't think you deserve to die. Not yet, anyway. You're coming with us." He raised his eyebrows, and his expression loosened a little. "But if you so much as _tug_ on your restraints, I will make you pay. Understand?"

There was still something menacing about him as he gave her a playful smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it, love. But," he leaned his face forward, and made his voice huskier, "what will I get if I behave?"

"You'll get to live."

The pirate snorted. "Charming as ever, I see."

"It's more than you deserve," Mulan said. She brought her sword back up to his throat while Snow White and Emma, both looking pensive, began to untie him.

Cheshire turned to Jefferson. To the outsider, his stance and face seemed indifferent. But she could see the truth. There was a tremor going up his spine, traveling down his arms and to the clenched fists inside his pockets. His stiff face was trying too hard to hide the panic, the desperation, and the hatred he so clearly felt.

_ Is this what love does?_ she wondered. _Or is this what love _is_?_

***OUATOUATOUAT***

With the help of Galinda and the other nuns-the other _fairies_-David and Henry searched for Cheshire, only to discover that Jefferson and Grace were missing, too. His grandson in tow, David went to the only person he knew who had caused someone to disappear like this before.

"No," Regina said, pronouncing the word like it was acid on her tongue. A childish anger washed over her indignant look. "Are you going to blame me every time something bad happens?"

"If you aren't the reason they're gone, then who is?"

"_Well_, I can think of one other person who is capable of this." She cocked a sardonic eyebrow at him. "Can't you?"

They dropped Henry off with Granny and Ruby, then went to Mr. Gold's shop.

"It's interesting to see you two working together," Gold said. Both hands gripped his cane, which was centered in front of him. He cocked his head back slightly. "I must admit though, I am enjoying the anticipation of seeing this alliance fall apart."

"Can it," David said. "Where are they?"

"If you're talking about your wife and child-"

"He's talking about Jefferson and his daughter," Regina said. She stood behind him, but David could practically feel her roll her eyes. "And their crazy cat."

Gold made a sound of acknowledgement. "Ah, yes. Well, lucky for you, I am feeling awfully generous at the moment. The only payment I wish for my cooperation is to observe it when Regina is officially made an outcast by you all. I imagine that will be an entertaining sight." David moved forward, wishing to tower over the man and threaten him-magic be damned-but Gold continued on as if they were having a pleasant chat. "Apparently, Jefferson's child accidentally fell through a portal back to our world-ring any bells?" David gritted his teeth. "Jefferson and his companion wished to rescue her. They asked for my help, and I gave it."

"Why?" Regina asked.

Gold shrugged. "Like I said: I've been in a generous mood."

_ Or Belle was there_, David thought, but he kept quiet. "Do you still have the hat?"

"Yes and no." He paused, clearly enjoying the annoyance that was radiating off David. Before the prince could snap, Gold said, "I have the hat itself, yes, but it is under Jefferson's control now. No one can enter or exit it without his…_guidance_. His security measures, not mine."

"There has to be some way-"

"There isn't. Now, I believe I have been kind enough to answer all of your questions. You know where the door is." He bowed his head toward it, anyway.

"No, we're not done," David said. His arm quivered, wanting to shoot forward and grab the imp by the throat. "I-"

"Need to rescue your family, yes, yes, I have heard it all before." Gold turned and walked to his counter, moving around it so he was facing David again. "But, I have already told you that I cannot help you. And even if I could, I wouldn't. If you wish to stay here and pout, be my guest. But I will have to ask you to purchase something while you're here. It's only good business, after all."

For a moment, he couldn't move; he couldn't accept defeat. But it was clear that there was no other option, so he turned and stormed out of the shop and down the street. Regina hurried next to him.

"What were you expecting?" she asked him, her tone mocking. "You know who he is."

"Not now, Regina."

"Yes, _now_. I get accused of something that I didn't do-in front of _my_ son, no less-and then I come here to help you, and you-"

David jarred to a halt. "_Help_ me?" Glaring, he pointed an accusing finger at her. "What exactly did you do back there that was helpful?"

"You heard his deal. It involves me, doesn't it? He has a strange obsession with me, and without me, you would be jumping through hoops right now for his pitiful answers."

"You're unbelievable." He continued down the sidewalk.

"What's unbelievable is how you see your precious family as invalids."

He turned so swiftly toward her that he startled himself. "_What_?!"

Regina showed no sign of fear, only superiority. "I don't see the point of trying to go back there when they are obviously going to try to come back _here_. What if you end up in the Enchanted Forest, and they end up in Storybrooke? This whole endeavor is idiotic."

"What's _idiotic_," he said, anger and pain coursing through his words, "is that I keep trusting you with my grandson when you have tried to kill me and my family on more than one occasion!"

Fear brushed over her expression before rage swallowed it whole. "Do _not_ threaten to take my son away from me, _Charming_."

"Is he your son? Because from what I've heard, he only reached out to Emma because he didn't think you loved him-because he knew that you were incapable of love. He-"

She cried out, releasing a wave of magic against his torso. He slid across the pavement, his chest and back burning. He hadn't even come to a complete stop when his limbs were sucked down into the street. Pain flashed through his body as he tried to pull himself free.

"You incompetent fool," she snarled, standing over him.

"Regina-"

"I could kill you. No, worse, I could make you _suffer_." She pushed her palm against an invisible force, making his torso lower into the street. He continued to struggle, saying her name-trying to break her free from her rage. "Henry wouldn't have to know it was me. I could be rid of you all, and never have to face losing him again. I-" Her gaze raised to something above him.

"Oh, don't stop on my account, dearie," Gold said. If David could, he would have looked back. Instead, he kept his eyes on Regina. "I just want to witness my payment being fulfilled."

Regina furrowed her brow. Then she looked around. David did the same-as best as he could, anyway. That was when he realized there were many townspeople on the street, watching them from behind cars, from behind shop windows, from behind walls-from any place they could find cover. Those who didn't look downright terrified, looked furious.

For a moment, everything felt completely still. David could now feel how rapidly his heart was beating, and how numb the rest of his body was becoming. Panic squeezed his throat.

Then, finally, Regina raised both of her hands. David popped out of the ground. Warmth rushed through his limbs so quickly, he gasped. Sluggishly, he raised himself and looked up. Gold was limping back to his shop. And Regina was gone.


End file.
